


Up in Smoke…Out of Ashes

by mocasoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocasoul/pseuds/mocasoul
Summary: It’s 1995 and Jinyoung moves from Korea to Brooklyn, New York to pursue his dream of becoming an actor. He shares a small one bedroom apartment with Jackson and two other roommates, Eric and Maya. A night alone with Jackson and Maya starts an interesting relationship.





	Up in Smoke…Out of Ashes

The smell of stale beer and weed surrounded Jinyoung in a cloud of haze as he struggled to get his feet planted on the ground. At least that’s what it felt like after spending the night drinking and getting high. He just wanted to numb the pain of feeling frustrated. Here he was in New York, away from his family, a struggling young actor, and dead broke. He was sure he could almost hear his father screaming at him to come home and stop this actor foolishness. He almost gave in and returned home. He barely spoke English and the roles he did get, were either non-speaking roles or he only had about one or two lines. But, he had to prove them wrong. It was the 90s and children were rebelling against their parents all over the world. Why not him?  
  
Jinyoung had never dreamed of leaving South Korea until he saw his childhood friend, Jackson Wang, come home to visit after living in New York for almost two years. He had befriended Jackson when he moved to Seoul from Hong Kong. Though Jinyoung was shy and it took him some time to actually talk to Jackson, they became fast friends once he did talk to him. So, when Jackson left him two years ago, it crushed him. However when he returned, Jinyoung saw Jackson as an inspiration. Jackson had changed a lot since the last time Jinyoung saw him. At the time of his return, Jackson had bright blue hair, a scruffy face, and he was tanned. Jinyoung was in awe of Jackson’s new look, his attitude, his bravery. He was being himself and he didn’t give a shit if anyone had anything to say about it. After hanging out with Jackson on his last night in Seoul, Jinyoung decided to abandon the plans his family had for him and follow his dream. He followed Jackson to Brooklyn, New York and was living with in a crappy one bedroom apartment with him and two other people, Eric and Maya.

Eric “Angel” Liu was a family friend of Jackson’s and he encouraged Jackson to follow his dream of being a singer and rapper. Eric grew up in the United States and was a fourth generation American. Eric was a photographer and an artist with long raven hair, a beard, a nose ring, and tattoos. Jinyoung knew Eric was a product of multi-racial parents, a mix of Fillipino, Japanese, Spanish, Irish, and Chinese. He was far removed from the traditional Chinese and Korean upbringing Jackson had, and he was everything Jackson wanted to be. Jinyoung was a little nervous living with the stranger, but he, quickly, got over it. Though Eric didn’t have a strict upbringing, he knew many people who did and he was sympathetic to that.

The last roommate, Maya Richards, was a beautiful black woman with amazing skin that glowed and reminded him of a shiny terra-cotta pot. She always wore her hair in tiny braids that cascaded down to her breasts. She was a writer for a small alternative music magazine in Brooklyn. Jinyoung knew if his mother knew a woman was living with them, she would have a heart attack. She would scold him if she knew he had seen her walking around the apartment in her underwear more than once. He was attracted to her as soon as he met her, and he had asked Jackson how he handles living with her. Jackson just winked, indicating that they had sex before. Jinyoung wasn’t surprised because he and Jackson have fooled around a little. He always felt his fascination with Jackson was a little sexual, especially when they came of age, he just never realized Jackson felt the same way.

“You cool, Jinyoung?” Jackson slurred as he took the blunt from Eric and took a hit. He always felt a little guilty for corrupting Jinyoung. After they fooled around, he tried to give him some space to process it all. In truth, he’d always been attracted to Jinyoung, but he wasn’t sure if he was ever into men. He felt relief that Jinyoung was like him and liked men and women. He was sure both their parents would be scandalized. Damn, he loved his freedom.

“Yeah…” Jinyoung said as he waved off the blunt Jackson was passing to him, before he handed it back to Eric, before he passed it to Maya. “It’s been a…long day.”

“It was…” Maya said as she handed the blunt back to Eric. “Oh, how did your audition go?” she asked as she took her braids down from the ponytail she wore them in. Jinyoung shrugged as he stared at the telephone attached to the kitchen wall. Was he ever going to hear from that studio? It was just a small background extra role, but it paid decent enough.

“Didn’t get a call…” Jinyoung said as he took the blunt from Eric and took a hit. He handed it back to Eric and he passed it to Jackson.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll hear from them soon.” she said as she sipped her from her beer bottle and Jinyoung watched as her lips wrapped around the opening of the bottle. He shifted a little to relieve the feeling of his cock hardening in his pants. His thoughts were interrupted by the motion of Eric getting up from the couch and reaching for his leather jacket. “Where are you going?” Maya asked as she set her empty bottle on the floor.

“Got a date with Claire.” he said with a smirk and Maya, playfully, rolled her eyes. Jinyoung had only met Claire, briefly, after walking in on her and Eric having sex in the kitchen. He had only been living there for less than a week at the time, and was debating if moving to New York was a mistake. “Some industry party in Manhattan…models…” he said as he rolled his eyes. “I’ll be back in the morning. Oh, and don’t smoke up all my shit…”

“Whatever…” Maya said with a laugh as he left. “I can’t believe you thought I was with him…” she said to Jinyoung and he felt a bit mortified. “It’s okay, though. I would assume we were together if I were you. I mean, we fucked, but a relationship? Nah…”

“Wait, you two fucked?!” Jackson asked as he handed the blunt to Jinyoung and he took a hit before handing it to Maya. “When was this?”

“Should we leave this for him?” she asked before they nodded. She took a final hit from the blunt and stubbed it out. It wasn’t quiet a roach, but it was close. “To answer your question…this was before you moved in. We were both horny and drunk…it wasn’t serious…just convenient. Now, he has Claire…” Maya said as she turned her body and placed her legs in Jinyoung’s and Jackson’s laps. They were silent for a few moments and let the downtempo, trip hop music playing in the background fill the silence.

Jinyoung was sitting the furthest from Maya and Jackson was sitting closer. Suddenly, he saw Jackson develop as sly grin on her face as he began caressing her thigh. She was wearing an over-sized t shirt and panties. Jinyoung nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Maya shift her legs a little, causing her calf to rub against his semi-erect cock. He watched in awe as Jackson moved his hand higher up her thigh before pulling her panties to the side and stroking her pussy. Maya arched and back and moaned as Jackson massaged her clit. Jinyoung was so hypnotized by the sight before him, he barely had time to react to Jackson reaching towards him and pulling him into a brief kiss before moving his mouth to his ear.

“She’s so wet…you want to taste her?” Jackson asked as Jinyoung nodded before Jackson slipped his hand from between her thighs and brought his fingers to Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung opened his mouth and closed it around his fingers and sucked. Jackson pulled his fingers out of Jinyoung’s mouth and slipped them between Maya’s thighs again. She moaned loudly as Jackson slipped his fingers inside her pussy. “Fuck…she feels so good around my fingers. Come here…” he said as he pulled Jinyoung into another kiss. Jinyoung pulled away and licked his lips. Jackson bit his bottom lip as he watched Jinyoung’s tongue move quickly over his lip. He knew exactly what that tongue could do.

“Shit, Jackson…” Maya moaned out. “gonna make me come…” she said before he began pumping his fingers in and out of her faster and harder.

Jinyoung watched Maya’s hips buck as she came with a loud moan before Jackson pulled his fingers out of her and stuck them into his mouth to suck his fingers clean. Once Maya could move, she slipped her legs off their laps and sat upright. By now, Jinyoung was so hard, he was frustrated. He wanted to be touched, he wanted to fuck somebody…anybody. He was not a virgin, but he wasn’t as experienced as Jackson and Maya, but Jackson never complains and tells him he has more experience than he thinks. Jinyoung caught Jackson off guard by kissing him and he moaned when he tasted Maya’s juices on Jackson’s tongue. When he pulled away, he shifted and was, now, straddling Jackson’s lap. He pulled his t shirt over his head and marveled at the trail of hair on his abs leading down to Jackson’s cock. He kissed him again, and began grinding his hips against Jackson’s. Maya watched on as Jinyoung slipped off his lap and trailed his kisses down Jackson’s body.

“Fuck…” Jackson moaned out as Jinyoung unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before pulling them, along with his boxers, down. He watched Jinyoung flick his thick tongue around the head of his cock. Maya leaned over and kissed his neck as she grazed her nails across his nipples as Jinyoung licked a trail up the underside of his cock. He let out a loud moan when felt Jinyoung engulf him and began sucking up and down his shaft. “Yeah…just like that…” he rasped out as he felt Maya pull him into a kiss before breaking the kiss and moving beside Jinyoung. Maya kneeled behind him and began rubbing his cock through his pants. She smirked when he moaned out. Jinyoung stared up at Jackson as he speed up and pace of his mouth. He moaned louder when he felt Jackson fist his hand in his hair. “Don’t stop…fuck, don’t stop..” Jackson moaned as he leaned his head back against the back of the couch. Jinyoung released Jackson’s cock from his mouth and began stroking him. Jackson let out a deep, guttural moan when he felt Jinyoung’s tongue teasing his balls.

“Damn…that tongue…” Maya said into Jinyoung’s ear as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She heard him gasp as she reached her hand past the elastic band of his underwear and gripped his cock. He moaned when she swiped her thumb across the slit and spread the bead of pre-cum around the head of his cock. “Don’t let me distract you…” she said with a smirk before she kissed his neck and he began stroking Jackson’s cock faster before he took him in his mouth once more. “Look at what that tongue is doing to him…” Maya said before Jinyoung looked up to see pure ecstasy on Jackson’s face.

“Fuck…” Jackson groaned out as he stared down at the sight before him. Jinyoung sucking his cock and Maya jerking Jinyoung off. It was enough to drive any man insane, and Jackson knew he was going to come sooner than he’d like. “You two…so sexy…so fucking sexy…like that.” he said before he gripped onto the couch arm. “Coming…fucking coming…” he said as Jinyoung sped up the pace of his mouth as Maya continued her slow, torturous stroke of his cock. “Fuck!” Jackson yelled as he came. Jinyoung released his mouth from Jackson’s softening cock and before he knew it, he was turned around by Maya and was pulled into a kiss. When he pulled away she stared into her eyes.

“I want to taste…” he said and she stood up and pulled him up with her. She grabbed Jackson and tugged both of them with her to her bedroom. Her room was long and narrow and it barely had enough room for her bed and a small desk, but she knew they didn’t care as they were sharing a living room with Eric. Jackson sat in the chair she kept at her desk as he watched her sit on her bed. She pulled Jinyoung into a kiss and moved lower to kiss her neck. He pulled her t shirt over her head and began kissing and sucking her right nipple as he played with the left nipple. “You taste as sweet as you look.”

“Looks can be deceiving…I’m not sweet…” she said with a giggle before she moaned as he, teasingly, bit at her nipple causing her to let out a loud moan.

“Neither am I…” he said with a smirk as he trailed his tongue down her stomach to her panties. He licked her through the fabric of her cotton panties and she moaned as she looked over his shoulder and saw Jackson was hard again and stroking himself as he watched them. She leaned her head back as she felt Jinyoung slide her panties down her legs before lifting her legs and placing them on his shoulders. She gasped as she felt his tongue slide up and down her slit before he pulled back. “You taste even sweeter here…” he said before he opened her slit wider with his fingers and caressed his tongue against her clit. She moaned when she stared down and watched him swirl his thick tongue around her clit. His tongue was dangerous.

“Told you his tongue is insane…” Jackson groan out and Maya looked over Jinyoung’s shoulder and smirked at him before she returned her eyes to Jinyoung. “He doubts his skill…”

“You shouldn’t…” Maya said before she gripped a handful of his hair and pulled his head up. She grew even wetter seeing a sheen of her juices on his lips. He smiled and went back for more. “Fuck…” she groaned out as she felt his tongue thrust in and out of her before he flick his tongue on her clit. Her legs were trembling and her toes was digging into his back as she gripped the sheets. She came with a loud moan and her hips bucked, wildly, as Jinyoung lapped up her juices. When he pulled away, he place a kiss on her inner thigh and she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss before sitting up and rolling him on his back. She straddled him as she kissed his neck before pulling his shirt over his head. She licked her lips as she saw the hot body that’s been hiding underneath his clothes. He moaned out as she trailed her fingernails up and down his toned chest. She moved her hands lower down his abs and began working on his pants and underwear. He shimmied until they were down and off. She reached over to a shelf on her bookcase and reached for a condom packet. She ripped the foil packed open with her teeth and took the condom out before she gripped his hard cock and rolled it onto him. She lifted up and slid down on his cock. “Fuck…” she moaned out as she arched her back before lowering her head causing her braids to cascade over her shoulders and breasts.

“So hot…” Jackson murmured as he began increasing the pace of his stroking as he watched them. “You like the way she feels?” he asked Jinyoung and he nodded as she began moving her hips. She began riding him at a slow, steady pace as he gripped her hips.

“Damn…you feel good, too…” she whispered as she began bouncing on his cock faster. She was placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she rode him faster. “Fuck!” she moaned out when she felt him thrust his hip up, matching her rhythm as he gripped her hips a little harder. “Mmm…fuck, baby…” she moaned out and she heard him say something in Korean before Jackson let out a moan and responded.

“He said…you look sexy…riding him…” Jackson translated. He was barely able to get the words out before he stroked his cock faster. “Fuck!” he yelled out as he came.

“You look sexy…beneath me…” she said with a groan as he responded in Korean. She rode him faster as he began to thrust deeper until she came with a loud moan as he began thrusting faster until he spilled into the condom. She leaned forward and kissed him as she slid off his cock and laid down beside him as he rid the used condom. Jackson joined them on the bed, “You guys have 15 minutes before I kick you out of my room…” she said with a chuckle before Jackson, playfully, rolled his eyes as Maya laid her head on Jinyoung’s chest.. His life in America wasn’t perfect, he may never get his dream acting gig, but following his dream seemed more worth it now that Jackson, Eric, and Maya were in his life.


End file.
